


The Reverse French Mistake

by Writer75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Cockles, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, French Mistake, Funny, Love Story, Multi, Reader Insert, Romance, Supernatural tv show, alternative universe, reader hunter, reader interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer75/pseuds/Writer75
Summary: With Michael possessing Dean, Sam and Rowena discover a mirroring spell that could help rip Michael from Dean's vessel. However, the spell can only be formulated with either the possessing angel's grace, or the vessel's blood. Without either, the group improvises, remembering that although there was no Dean in the AU they just returned from, there is another...a former soap actor, on a failing science fiction show. What they don't expect is...additional guest stars.





	1. Chapter 1

“Anything Rowena?” Sam asked, entering the library with an arm load of books and an apple balancing on top.  
Rowena looked up at the tall man then dropped her head in to the crease of the oversized book she had been reading.  
“That good huh?” Sam followed up.  
Rowena shook her head before sitting up again, running her finger down the bridge of her nose.  
“There is nothing. No way to track an archangel, not without his grace. I mean if I had…” she stopped to run her fingers across the text one more time.  
“Had what?” Sam asked, standing up to look at what she was pointing at. “The vessels blood?”  
“You don’t happen to keep a wee bit of that around here do ya, or maybe around your neck or something??”  
Sam shook his head no, leaning against his hands on the table.  
“Keep looking.” Sam demanded as he sat down and bit in to his apple, opening the top book in his pile.

The entrance door to the bunker opened and closed with a slam behind Castiel.  
“Cas. Hey man, did you find or hear...anything?” Sam questioned him as he descended down the staircase.  
“Nothing. Not even heaven knows where Michael is, he has found a way to ward himself from everything and everyone.”  
“Yeah, with my brother as his meat suit.” Sam sighed disappointed by the news.  
“We will find him Sam, I promise.” Cas added as he walked past Sam’s sunken shoulders, giving them a pat. “By the way have you seen Y/N?”   
“Maybe the kitchen, why?”  
“No reason. It’s just...I think she is mad at me.”  
Sam smiled, giving a small gafa at his friends concern.  
“What did you do now man?”  
“I don’t know. I have asked her several times, and she continues to tell me that nothing is wrong, but somehow I don’t believe her.”  
“Uh oh.” Rowena chimed, still staring at her readings.  
“What uh oh?” Cas inquired.  
“Sweet sweet angel, as long as you have been on this planet, hasn’t anyone told you that if a woman tells you nothing is wrong, it usually means that everything is wrong? It’s no wonder this house is such a sausage fest.”

As you enter the library with Bobby in tow, you notice all eyes turn to you. No doubt you were the topic of conversation.  
“Hey, everyone.” you start, shoving your hands in your back pocket, perusing all the books splayed open on the tables. “Whatcha working on?” The silence was thick, as you look to Bobby for a little back up. “Ok then.”  
“The angel is worried you are mad at him.” Rowena answered with a snide grin, before turning the page.  
You looked up to see the confused angel of this world staring at you, his eyes tensing in Rowena’s direction before looking up at you.  
“Well, the angel is wrong,” you retorted as you sat down next to Sam, pulling a book from the pile. “Was there anything else?” you asked the group.  
Everyone shook their heads, clearing their throats of the uncomfortable moment.  
“Now Sam, how can we help?”

Sam went on to tell everyone the idea that he and Rowena came up with, but had found themselves at a dead end. A mirroring spell, that if performed on Michael, would rip him from Dean’s body locking him away. The only problem was, without Michael’s grace they could not locate him, but could locate and perform the spell if they had blood from the vessel. The only problem was, they couldn’t find him, much get near enough to get obtain any blood.

“Wait.” You interrupted, your eyes scanning as you worked to remember a story Dean had told you one night over a bottle of whisky. “Can we still open a portal? To an alternative world?”  
“What are you getting at Y/N,” Bobby asked.  
“Dean and I were talking about the AU...what it was like...and then he started telling me about another AU he had been to, one where he was an actor or something? And something about Sam being polish?” you asked looking at Sam. “Does that sound familiar?”  
“Um, yeah. We were sent there by an angel, but I don’t know if that was an alternate universe or…”  
“But you two were there, right? It was you and him, but just not you and him.” You continued. “Sent by an angel... Castiel, where did they go? Was it somewhere that still exists?”  
Castiel nodded, “Time is relative, it is fluid...I think she may have something.”  
“I hate to interrupt this little moment, but the amount of grace I have left from Lucifer is only enough to send Bobby back when he is ready. We can’t afford maybes.” Rowena said.  
The eyes turned to Bobby as he leaned back in his chair.  
“Well, you all took us in to save us from Michael, can’t leave him here with you all. Let’s do it.”

“ I am going to grab my stuff. Y/N can I talk to you for sec?” Sam asked standing up and heading towards his room.  
“Sure.” you chirped as you followed.  
“Y/N!” you heard from behind you in a low loud whisper. You turned towards the angel, arms crossed.  
“What?”  
“I just wanted to say I was glad you were not mad. Everyone was telling me that if a woman says nothing's wrong, it means everything is wrong.”  
“Well, Castiel. Everyone was right.” you responded with a nod, before catching up to Sam.

“So frustrating.” You growled as you entered Sam’s room, slamming the door out of reflex. “Sorry.”  
“No. Slam away.” Sam added as he pulled a suit from his closet.  
“Has he always been like that?” you snarled.  
“Pretty much. Yeah. You want to talk about it?”  
“No. Not really.” you sighed sitting at the end of his bed. “So what do you need from me?”  
“I am trying to figure out how I am supposed to do this, convince him to come with me. I mean I am not going to be me over there, I am going to be Jared Padalecki. And the last time I was there, it didn’t seem like we were real close, they weren't even talking to each other.   
“Actors and their egos.” you snarked  
"Maybe that's it. Maybe I can tell him there is some big audition, like for Star Wars! Everyone loves Star Wars right? I will tell him some sort of story, I don’t know, that a movie executive is looking for actors for the new film. ”

“Ok, but what if he has a job right now? Aren’t they under like strict contracts? I mean maybe he is still under contract with the studio you two were on? On that show  
“There is no way. I mean, that would mean the show has been on for what? 14 years? That show was terrible. They barely had any viewers 8 years ago.  
“If you think it will work.”  
“I do Y/N. It has to.”  
Standing up, you walked over to him, wrapping him up into your arms as tight as you could.  
“I miss him.” Sam muttered against you.  
Nodding, you gave him one more tight squeeze before releasing him from you grasp, brushing his hair out of his face before giving him a smile.  
“Now let's go get your sort of not really brother."

Sam returned to the library to a variable amount of whistles and hoots, carrying a large briefcase, and wearing his best suit.  
“Well don’t you clean up real pretty.” Bobby teased.  
“Do I look like a famous actor?” Sam asked.  
“Depends on the type of acting you do.” Cas responded.  
“You look perfect.” You interjected, rolling your eyes at the angel. “Now, you’re not going to have much time. You need to get there, grab him and get back as soon as you can.”  
Sam nodded as you straightened his tie, and pressed the lapels down on his jacket. “You can do this.”

 

Sam nodded giving you one last smile before he walked towards the newly formed rif, took a deep breath, and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

“Cut!” Was the first words Sam heard as he tumbled into the new world. He knew that voice.  
“No way.” He whispered to himself, as he peered around the corner of a prop piece he landed by. It was him. That douchebag director who wrote himself in to the show, Bobby Singer.  
“Reset.” an assistant yelled in a french accent.  
“There’s no way!” Sam whispered to himself again.

As he scanned the entire room, his eyes came upon all the familiar players, with a few extra years on their face. There was Jensen, that stunt guy….where was….  
“Excuse me. Do you know what scene they are on?” A large man asked stepping out from a nearby door.  
Sam looked up to see...himself. Or Jared. The other him. He immediately tried to avert his eyes, protect his face as much as possible in the dimly lit backstage area.  
“I’m sorry. I have no idea.” Sam stuttered, this time actually to himself.  
“Wait. Do I know you?” Jared asked, shifting on his feet , his eyes searching.  
“Nope. I am nobody. Nobody at all.”  
“Oh. Well ok. See you out there.” Jared added as he walked away.  
Sam gasped for breath, having been holding it for what felt like hours. He had to get out of here fast.

“Jensen!” Sam heard a familiar voice yell from the open loading dock door. “You’re a real asshole you know that.” the voice continued.  
“What are you talking about Mish?” Jensen yelled back, as he took off his suit jacket and layed it over a chair.  
Sam was in shock. Mish? That's right. His name was Misha. The guy who “played” Cas? That guy died in that alley! Jensen and Misha’s conversation continued in much more hush tones before they erupted in laughter. He watched as Jensen ran his hand through his hair, before it rested in the center of Misha’s back, strumming his thumb slowly along his spine.  
"What the..." Sam muttered.

“Excuse me. You are not supposed to be here.” A small blonde intern said in a squeaky voice.  
Sam froze as he turned to face his accuser.  
“You are supposed to be in make-up.”  
“Hi. Yes. Sorry. I just need to speak to Jensen...Ackles?”  
“Why?”  
“Why? Because there's this thing that we were going to…”  
“Oh God are you two really are leaving the show aren’t you?!” She panically asked.  
“No. What? No we...I just want to…”  
“Oh my gosh, I knew it. There has been all these rumors, and that thing with Jensen and that porn star Lila, which was a total lie btw…Dangitt! I really loved this job! ”  
“Look! No one is leaving the show. No one is losing their job. I just want to talk to him. That’s it.” Sam said. “I promise.”  
She nodded at him, squeezing the clipboard wrapped in his arms a little tighter, then let out a sigh. “He’s right over there. I still think it’s great you guys are talking again. But you have to go to make-up ok?!  
“Thanks.” Sam said sweetly. “Oh wait. You mentioned a rumor?"  
The young interned smiled and pointed Jensen’s way. “ Are you kidding? You were the one who told me.”  
Sam looked back at his brother’s doppelganger once more, noticing this time his hand had moved lower on Misha’s torso, still delicately rubbing the raven haired man’s back.  


Suddenly in his peripheral vision he saw him, himself heading his way once again. He had to find a better hiding place!  
“Excuse me do you know what scene they are on?” He asked for the second time in minutes. It was then that Sam noticed something about Jared. The man standing before him was rifling through his script….upside down.  
“I just can’t seem to find it.” He whimpered, slapping the booklet closed.  
Sam lowered his head down once again, masking his face the best he could with his untamed hair, and turned the booklet the right way in to Jared’s hands. "Aren't you  supposed to be in make-up? They were just looking for you.” Sam said gingerly, not to raise suspicions.  
“Ohhhhh. That must be why they wrote that on the back of my hand. See? Put on suit. Go to make up.” he said, reading it from the back of his hand, giving a small laugh to himself.  
Sam smiled and gulped uncomfortably, continuing to try to hide his identity as they stood there in silence.  
“Ok then. You better get going.”  
“Yep.” Jared answered as he started to wander towards the other side of the set….Sam feared he would not make it. Maybe he should have put it on the other hand too.

This was his chance, he headed towards Jensen and Misha still talking at the director’s chairs.  
“Hey guys!”  
Two familiar faces turned to him with smiles.  
“Hi Jared. How are you today?” Jensen said is a slow cadence.  
“I’m fine?” He said nervously.  
“That is so good man.”  
“Hey big guy.” Misha said with a light punch to his shoulder. “Are we following the instructions I gave you for today?” reaching for his hand and pulling it up towards his face.  
“What happened to your instructions?” Misha asked with a tilt of his head.  
“I um, showered. And they came off.” Sam stuttered  
“Again?”  
“Yeah. I spilled some stuff…”  
Misha smiled at him before reaching into his his pocket, removing a Sharpie. Pulling the cap off with his teeth, he grabbed Sam’s hand and wrote “make-up" across the back of it.  
“There you go. All new.” Misha said.  
“Thanks.” Sam said giving him a nod before turning to Jensen, “Jensen, can I talk to you?”  
Jensen looked suspiciously at Misha, then turned back to Sam with a smile. “Sure!”  
“Alone? Please Misha?” Sam requested.  
The two men looked at each other again, before either spoke a word.  
“I will be, right over there.” Misha said pointing at the food tables.  
Sam couldn’t help to notice the two men still communicating silently to one another. What was up with these two?

“So listen man.” Sam started, seeming to startle Jensen. “Is everything ok? You seem weird.”  
Jensen put his hands in his pockets and shook his head wildly in disagreement. “Nope. Not weird. Just, you know. Me.” He said lifting up on his toes and then back on his heels.  
“Ok. Listen, I got an offer. I want you to come with me.”  
“An offer? Like a job offer? Or like the offer you made me about buying stocks in alpacas last month.”  
“What? No. A job offer. A real one. Lucus Films man!”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Totally serious. They are making a new film, and there is an open call today! Right now! We could be Jedi’s man. Actual Jedi's!"  
The sound of a metal tray hitting the floor sounded from way of the food table area. Sam looked up and saw another familiar face. Not only was Misha staring back, but now the face of a man he thought he would never see again, Lucifer. Who just waved to him. His hand raised timidly to return the gesture, as he began to shake.  
“Jared look at me.” Jensen demanded. “Jared!” He growled getting his attention.  
“Now look, I need to know if this is real. Is this real or are you playing around. I hate this job. I mean I really hate this job, and I need out so goddamn bad. So look me in the eye and say this is a real deal.”  
“D-Jensen, its a real deal!"  
"This isn’t one of your jokes, or just dumb moments. Cause you have a lot of them man, and I need to know that brain of yours is actually ticking here.”  
“I promise. Not one of my...dumb moments. Brain is ticking.” Sam said with a gulp.  
Jensen gave him a slap on the shoulder. Well ok then. Let’s finish up here and get going.”  
“No! We have to go. Now!” Sam responded.  
“Now? Jared. We have a scene to finish.”  
“It can't wait. If we are late they won’t let us in. We will be stuck here forever.” Sam said looking over in the corner, noticing the rip glowing less and less by the minute. “Literally.” he whispered to himself, as he rubbed his hand over his mouth nervously.

Jensen nodded. “Ok. Just let me tell Mish and then…”  
“NO! Jensen! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. It now or never. “  
Jensen looked over at Misha….and then continued to stare.  
“Dude!” Sam yelled.  
“Alright. We’ll go.”  
“This way.” Sam said as he pointed in the direction of the rif. As they walked towards the corner of the room, Jensen looked back at him and sighed,  
“Jared I thought you said we had to leave, where are we going…” was all he could get out before Sam pushed him through the portal.

Both men landed on the floor of the library with a thud. As they stood up, they were met by Rowena and Bobby, Bobby helping pull them both back up on their feet.  
“Welcome home.” Bobby greeted them with a smirk.

All eyes went to Jensen, his eyes moving wildly around the room like a cat in a dog house.  
Bobby stepped forward towards Jensen with a warm smile, “Hello young man, I’m…”  
“I know who you are Jim. What are you doing back on the show man. I thought you got fired.”  
“My name is not Jim, my name is Bobby Singer and …”  
“Really? Oh I see. Method now huh? Teach you that in that celebrity rehab they sent you? Jared. I thought we were leaving. Where the hell did you take me? Is there a reunion show or something filming on a different stage?”  
“No, we are not on the set anymore.”  
“We’re not?”  
“No.”  
“Oh. Ok. So we are not on the set of the the library in the Men of Letters bunker. And that is not Jim, or Ruth, or….”  
“Are they back?” Castiel asked as he entered the library from the kitchen.  
“Misha…” Jensen whispered before crossing to him to wrap him up in his arms. “You came.”  
“Um.” Castiel growled, his arms hanging at his side looking to Sam for guidance.  
Jensen pulled away, looking at Castiel with confusion and what seem to be a tinge of pain. “Hey. It’s me.” he said, his hand sliding down his arm of his jacket, touching his hand before dropping his own hands to his side. “And why are you in costume? In fact, why are all of you in…?”  
The rif began to make sizzling sounds as it grew dimmer and dimmer.  
“And what is that? What is....” Jensen asked before his eyes crossed and he collapsed on the floor.

The entire group ran to his side, Sam checking his pulse while Cas placed his fingers on his head, closing his eyes for a moment.  
“He’s unconscious, but physically he is fine.“ He announced. "Bring me the syringe, we will draw his blood now."  
The sizzling sound grew louder as the group continued to hover over him, alerting Rowena. Looking up she saw the rif grow brighter for a moment, before three figures jumped out of it, the first more stunning than the last. It was him...it was, “Lucifer." She gasped.

Sam looked up to see him, along with Misha, and a way to familiar face, his own, with a make-up napkin in his collar and a sandwich in his hand when the rif flickered one last time, and disappeared.

As you walked into the room with Jack, after hearing all the hubbub from the other room, you both came face to face with a world you could barely comprehend. There stood Lucifer...and a second Sam and Castiel.  
“On chante.” the new Castiel said to you with a wink.

“Sam?” You called to him, searching for an answer to the current conundrum.  
“Father?” Jack questioned the tall blonde man before him.  
“This is trippy.” The man responded. "


	3. Chapter 3

“He’s awake.” Castiel announced, still kneeled next to Jensen. Pulling him up to his feet, he guided him to a chair to rest.  
“What hap….what’s going on?” he mumbled, his eyes fluttering open and close as he surveyed the room. “Mark?”  
“Hey man. Hey everyone. Mark Pellegrino.” He said with a smirk and awkward wave of his fingers.  
“And I am 2-time People's Choice nominated actor Misha Collins.” the other man said, lifting your hand to kiss it gently.  
“Get away from her.” Castiel demanded, his blue eyes, barring down at the mirror image of himself. “I thought you said he was killed over there.” Castiel turned to Sam.  
“Apparently not. “ Sam quipped.  
“Who would kill me? I mean really.” He responded his eyes still looking longingly into yours. “Misha?” Jensen called, sitting up to look around at his surveyors.  
“I’m right here J.” He said giving you a wink before moving to him.  
“What's up with those two.” Bobby whispered to Sam.  
“I'll tell you later.” Sam responded.

The room filled with increasing chatter, as actors, hunters, and and a witch interacted, the witch interacting a little more intimately if you will with the tallest actor. Sam stood stoically, scanning the room before letting out a loud whistle. The room fell silent, turning to look up at him.

“Hi everyone.”  
“Hey Mike.” his AU twin shouted to him.  
Sam looked around him to see who he was talking to.  
“He means you. Mike is his stunt double.” Misha added, looking down at his non-functioning phone. “Go ahead it’s fine.”  
“Ok. Hi… I actually am not really sure what to say or how to say this, so here it goes. My name is Sam Winchester. This is the Men of Letters bunker where we all live in Lebanon, Kansas, and my brother, Dean Winchester is missing. This is a world where there really are ghosts, and monsters, demons and angels … and witches, and I, and few others, really are hunters. To you, we are characters you play or watch on t.v. But to us, it’s real life. ”  
Sam noticed Mark’s hand go up and nodded to him in acknowledgement.  
“So there’s no audition? We overheard you talking about an audition.”   
“No. There is no audition.”

Sam was met with some disappointed groans from the unexpected visitors.  
"Are there any other questions?" he asked.  
"Yeah, why does it say make-up on the back of your hand?" you giggled.  
"Are there any other, other questions." Sam grimaced.  
“So, what do we do now? When do we get to go home?” Jensen asked, standing up from his chair.  
“Well, we’re working on that.” Sam assured."For now, maybe we should just start with some introductions...And maybe some food?” He quipped, picking up the bottle of whisky nearby.

Misha started off the introductions. Divorced 6 times, and in the “hunt” for what he calls, “lucky number 7”. Jared on the other hand, was still married to Ruby, is a wealth of knowledge when it came to alpacas, but seemed to be a few “sandwiches short of a picnic” according to Bobby in every other area. Looking at Jensen was difficult for Sam, but that is where there similarities ended. Sure he appeared to be rugged, like Dean, but the self-proclaimed method actor, had a sensitive side that made everyone uncomfortable; he cried twice during his introduction. And then finally, there was Mark. The same wild hair and eyes of the devil himself, but spoke of his life as a Buddhist, how veganism had changed his connection with all God’s creatures, and the real affection he had for all of his fellow cast members, especially the newly casted actor, Alex Calvert. He smiled, reaching and placing his hand on Jack’s as they spoke. Sam tensed instinctively, leaning forward for just a minute, then released when he saw the joy that moment gave the young nephilim. It still didn’t feel right….but nothing about this did.

“Well I think you know all of us, one way or another,” Bobby said looking around. “Except maybe Y/N. Do you have one of her in your land?” You smiled, sitting cross-legged on the edge of an adjacent table.  
“Unfortunately, we do not.” Misha said, clicking his tongue against his teeth.  
You stood up and introduced yourself. Raised a hunter, you became a dispatcher, trained by the very best, Bobby Singer...of this world. Now, the apprentice had become the master, you giggled nudging the AU Bobby. You had come to work with the Winchesters via Mary, who still appreciated the more analogue approach to hunting. You loved your job, and for the first time in years, you have a family and a home here at the bunker.

The table was littered in empty beer bottles and pizza bones and boxes. It had been a long night of conversation, for some they spent most of it talking to themselves in a way.  
“Well, I don't know about you all, but I am whooped.” Bobby said standing up, with a yawn.  
“Good night all.” He said with a wave. You lovingly rubbed his back for a moment, before he headed off to his room.

One by one, each of them bid their adieu, for some much needed rest. Plopping down in to an oversize desk chair, you reached over and grabbed Castiel’s beer and took a sip.  
“That’s mine.” he snarled with a grin, his eyes softened as yours met his.  
“Well. Come and get it.” you whispered back, pulling it to your chest, before taking another sip.

“So where’s the after party?” Misha interrupted, sliding his chair to sit next to you.  
Giving you a sinful smile, he leaned in, his nose skimming your hair as the most vials words poured from his lips in to your ear.  
“Misha?” you said with a sultry tone, taking a long gulp of beer.  
“Yes?” he answered, pulling back to look deep into your eyes as you poured the remaining cold beer in to his lap before grabbing the wandering hand that was making its way up your thigh and slamming him face down on the table.  
“Listen to me Misha, you keep your hands to yourself. I am never going to do what you just said, and I sure as hell will never be lucky number 7...do you understand me?”  
He smiled, but then soon whimpered with a nod.  
Releasing the actor,  you grabbed Castiel’s sleeve. “Let’s go.”

Castiel followed behind you, glancing back at his look alike one last time.  
“Oh I get it.” Misha yelled out. “It’s not that there is too many roosters in this hen house...it’s just too many of the same one.”  
Castiel turned back and started to charge at him.  
“Castiel stop!” you shouted. Let’s go!”  
He walked with purpose back towards you, placing his hand in yours and leaving the room

You walked directly in to your room, still pulling him along. He slammed the door behind him, followed by you slamming him back into the door, you lips on his, kissing him possessively.  
“Castiel.” You moaned, against his thick, soft lips when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.  
You both looked up, silent as church mice.  
“Hello? It's not Castiel. it's Jared. Can I come in?”

Straightening your clothes and hair with your fingers, you swiftly opened the door, and smiled.

“Jared. What’s the matter?”  
“There’s a witch in my room.” he mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Misha,” Jared said as he walked in the room and laid down on your bed, pulling a pillow to his chest.  
Castiel ran his hand over the back of his head, his eyes big with confusion, as you shrugged your shoulders at him.  
“Um, could you go remove the witch in his bedroom, please? Cas? While I deal with this?”   
“Sure.” he said leaving the room.

Walking over to the bed you sat down next to him, your heart went out to the gentle giant lying on your bed with tears in his eyes.   
“I just want to go home.” He said with a childlike cadence. “I’m scared, and the real witch wanted me to...and I am married and I don’t want to get in trouble like the last time someone said they wanted to show me something.”  
You covered your mouth to stifle your laugh.  
“No one is going to get in trouble. And tomorrow we are going to get you home. You know what? I have an idea.”  
Reaching in to your bedside table, you pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and handed it to him.  
“See when I get scared or sad I like to write….”  
Jared handed the pad of paper and the pen back, with his signature scribbled across it.  
“No, no.” you said removing the sheet, “Take this and write down….”  
He did it again.  
Tearing it off for a second time, you gave it to him again...and he did it again, without even prompting. This could go on all night.  
“Thanks, “ you said, putting the tablet and pen down.  
Jared scooted closer and laid his head in your lap, sniffing away his tears. You stroked his hair softly, as he exhaled, and fell silent, then rumbles of sleep.

“She’s gone, I sent her to….” Castiel stopped mid-sentence as he walked in the door when he saw your current predicament.  
Walking over to you he looked down at your sleepy guest, laying across your lap, then at the signed papers on the table, furrowing his brow.  
“I’ll tell you later.” you said with a smile.  
“Do you want me to take him back to his room?”  
“I think I'm ok. He’s scared...just wants to go home. I know that feeling all too well.” you replied.  
“I could stay with you.” he offered.  
“It’s ok Cas. You go watch over everyone. Kinda crazy here right now.”  
Cas nodded, placing his hands in his trench coat pockets. Leaning down, he placed his lips chastely against your forehead for a moment, before he headed out to secure the bunker for the night, just as you began to drift off to sleep.

Sirens and alarms filled the bunker, startling you awake. Sliding out from beneath Jared, you charged out into the hall finding Sam, Bobby, and Cas escorting people toward the exit.  
“It’s the fire alarm.” Bobby shouted to you as he passed by.  
“Fire alarm?”

Catching up with Sam, you found him looking in to Dean’s “man cave.” There stood Mark, Misha, and Jack, candles throughout the room, mats on the ground, and a large piece of burned material, still smoking in the metal trash can in the middle of the room.  
"What is going on here?” Sam barked.  
“Namaste Sam. Namaste Y/N.” Jack said, his palms pressed together.  
“I am so so sorry Sam. We were doing a morning meditation and yoga, when one of the candles tipped over.” Mark said.  
“It’s 5:00 a.m.” you added, running your hands through your hair.  
“Good morning,“ Misha chimed in downward dog pose.  
You couldn’t help to look, there was definitely one thing he and Cas did have in common….  
“We were greeting the morning,” Jack added as Mark put his arm around him.  
Mark saw Sam tense, “What? Oh. It’s the Lucifer thing isn’t it? And here...he looks like me, is me. Sam, I promise you, I don't mean you, or anyone harm.”  
Sam took a step back. “Just be more careful. “ He demanded as he walked out the door.  
“Y/N?” Jack called to you, snapping you from your stare...how long had it been? You saw a smile streak across Misha’s face as yours flushed scarlet in color. “Would you like to join us?”  
“Yeah. No! Noooooo. So like Sam said...be careful please. Namaste. Namaste. Namaste.” you said and quickly ran from the room.

“Oh my God what is the matter with you!” you scolded yourself.  
Running into your room, you closed your door, startled when you noticed you were not alone.  
“De...Jensen! Hi! What are you...where’s Jared?”  
“Shower. We keep him on a tight schedule. It makes him feel secure.”  
“Like a puppy...or a child.” you added.  
“Sort of. Yeah.” he agreed, crossing his arms.  
You both stood in silence.  
“So...is there something else Jensen? Cause I have to...”  
“So you and Misha huh?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Looked pretty cozy last night. I mean I don’t care...you know, cause he and I ...he’s my friend, I mean I have a girlfriend, and she is smokin’ HOT. Did you know that she’s a porn star? ”

You nodded, “Yeah, you mentioned that earlier, I mean, makes sense, you are a famous actor.”  
“Yeah. I am. ”  
The silence returned.  
“Ok then, I gotta go get Jared from the shower. Good talk.” he said as he made his way to the door.  
“Jensen wait. Just so you know, as his friend, I have no interest in Misha.”  
“Really? I mean, he is a good looking guy, he’s smart, he’s funny... or so I have been told. Your loss.”  
“Totally! Totally is.” you retorted. “But, between you and me, I am in love with someone else. Castiel. The angel? I’ve never told anyone that before…I haven't even told him that, but when you know, you know. Am I right?” you asked with a smile.  
Letting out a sigh, he smiled back at you.  
“Right. And hey! Thanks.” he answered before heading out the door only to return a second later.  
“Y/N?”  
“Yeah?”  
“A bit of advice. You should tell him. Before it’s too late. No regrets. Not like me. ” his eyes seemed to flush with tears before he turned and made his way down the hallway.

‘Hey was that Jensen?” a voice bellowed from down the hall.  
Turning back you saw Misha in just a towel slung low on his hips, drying his hair with a second one.  
“Hey gorgeous.” He added as he approached you. “Did he mention if he got Jared in the shower?”  
“Yeah, he was going to get him now.”  
“Listen...last night. Things happened, emotions ran high…and by that look earlier, you’re obviously very attracted to me...”  
“You’re an idiot.” You interrupted him walking in to your room and slamming the door.  
“Does that mean you feel it too? Come on Y/N.”  
Opening the door, you were panting with frustration.  
“Have you ever wondered WHY you have been divorced 6 times? Huh? What the real reason is? What that one thing was in each of those relationships that might have been missing?”  
“Fidelity?"  
You smashed both palms in to your eyes, then balled them up in to fists.  
“No! And ew. Think! What were YOU missing? Why were YOU not happy.”  
“Oops” He mewed as the towel around him dropped to the floor.  
Slap. Across his smug face. He didn’t even see it coming.  
"Ooooo, like it rough. Me likey." He growled, rubbing his cheek.  
“Quit avoiding Misha!. Now pick up that towel, and go back to your room and think about what I said. Idiot!” you yelled one last time before slamming your door.  
“So, should I come back later?”  
You counted to five to avoid stabbing him with your angle blade when you finally heard him shuffle away.

Changing clothes, and ensuring all of your visitors had left the area, you headed down to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee and stale donut before heading in to the library.  
“You’re late.” Bobby snapped, as he pushed your chair out to sit in.  
“I was busy.”  
“I’m sure you were.”  
Taking the cap off his head, you slapped him with it, before returning it crooked across his forehead.  
“Idgit.”  
You couldn’t help but laugh. Seemed to be the theme for the day.

With everyone in the room, Sam began with the morning meeting.  
“First of all let me just assure everyone that the bunker is safe after this morning’s fire alarm.  
It was controlled to just one room, and there was no serious damage.  
“Sorry everyone.” Mark added.  
Sam cleared his throat and nodded at him.  
“Next on the agenda. Returning our visitors home. The original plan was to only bring Jensen here so we could extract some blood in an attempt to locate my brother using a spell Rowena found and return him before it closed. However, that did not work out. Obviously.  
“You want my blood?” Jensen asked.  
“For a tracking spell yes…don’t be a baby. It won’t hurt, a lot. ” Rowena said as she moved behind Jared’s chair and began to massage his shoulders. “Now you are no baby. So big…and strong. ” she murmured.  
“Rowena…” Sam scolded. “ We think we have found a way. With the minimal amount of Lucifer’s grace we have, Jack has agreed to allow us to try to extract residual grace from his body to give us enough to send you back.  
“Like that episode when I was Gadreel.” Jared chirped.  
Sam nodded, “Yes. Just like that, um,  episode. But we will need to move quickly.”  
“That sounds dangerous. And painful.” Mark sat up, looking at Jack.  
“It is.” Jack answered. “But I am willing to help, and Castiel can heal me after the process.”  
“Isn’t there any other way?” Mark intervened.  
“No. This is our only chance.”

As Sam continued to explain the process, you looked over at Castiel sitting across the table, to find his blue eyes staring a hole into your soul.  
“What?” You mouthed silently to him.  
“Are there any questions? Y/N? Do you have something to add?” Sam inquired.  
“Nope.” you answered.  
“Ok then. We will meet back here in two hours. Jack? You ready?”  
Jack stood up, with Mark close behind.  
“I want to go with him.” Mark requested with a concerned tone.  
Sam stared at him, his face grim with annoyance.  
“Please.” Mark rebutted.  
Sam’s face soften, then nodded as they walked to the procedural room.

“What now boss?” Bobby asked you as you saw a determined Castiel approaching.  
“May I speak to you.”  
“Kinda busy Cas.”  
“Now.” he growled, pulling gently on your arm.  
“Fine. Geez. I’ll be right back guys. ”

“Like Days of Our Live around this place.” Bobby commented.  
“I was on Days of Our Lives,” Jensen added from across the table. “And this place, puts it to shame.”  
“Fair enough.” Bobby responded.

“Jensen! We need to talk!” Misha shouted.  
“See?” Jensen said to Bobby with a smile as he got up to follow Misha from the room.  
Bobby looked to over to see Jared sitting alone at the table with him.  
“You alright son?”  
Jared slowly pulled at the gum tangled in his hair.  
“Awe hell,” Bobby sighed. “Come on. Let's go get the peanut butter.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jack’s scream echoed through the hallways as you made your way down the corridor.

“Jack.” you gulped. “Cas I should go. They might need me. Whatever this is, we can talk about this later.”  
Castiel did not respond to your request, pulling you into his room.  
“Sit.” he commanded, pointing at the end of the bed. “Please.”  
“Cas…”  
“Why did I have to hear from that actor that you love me?”  
You voice stuck in your throat. “What?”   
“Jensen. The actor Dean. Comes up to me in in the kitchen and tells ME that you said you loved me, TO HIM.”

The sound of Jack’s screams resonate again through the hallway, causing you to cringe once again.

“Don’t you think that maybe you should of, I don’t know, told me first, before you told a complete stranger? “  
You sat in silence, a little furious at Jensen. This was not how you wanted to this to happen.  
“Do you? I mean, is he even telling the truth? Say something!” He barked.  
“Does it matter? Because what you said the other day when we were talking about Jack, and what he is...and how he was created? It sounded like it doesn’t matter. So can I go now?”  
“Is that why you have been mad at me?”  
“I’m right though. It doesn’t matter. What I feel, what you...there’s no future for us. I just…”

Jack let out another scream.

“Cas, please…”  
“Just go.” he sighed.  
You took off running towards Jack, as tears streamed down your face at a rapid pace. Dragging your forearm across you eyes, your heart ached. It was true. It had always been true. But now was not the time. It was never the time in this kind of work.

As you crossed through the kitchen, you found yourself face to face with Misha and Jensen, standing close, Jensen's eyes filled with tears.  
“Y/N, hey.”  
“You told Cas. You told him I loved him Why did you do that?” you growled.  
“Because I knew you wouldn’t!”  
“You bastard. You had no right…”  
“Look!” I have been playing a hunter for 14 years, and I have learned one thing. They are miserable. They are sad. And they are lonely. And I don't want that for you Y/N. You’re special. You care about and care for everyone in this house. And I know I have only known you a day or so, but I really do wish we had one of you back there. ”  
Your eyes pooled with tears.  
“What about you? Both of you.” you asked, wiping away a stray tear.  
They smiled at one another, letting out small, giddy laugh.  
“You two...are pretty special also.” you added.  
They embraced you in a hug, as you felt Misha’s hand start to slide lower down your back.  
“Misha. Hands off my ass."  
“Sorry. Habit.” he answered.

Jack let out another scream. This one louder than the last.

“I gotta go. Are you two going to be ok?”  
They both nodded and released you as you finally made your way to the room.

Inside, Jack laid on the table, his arms strapped at his side, as Sam pressed the large metal syringe deeper in to his neck. Mark held his hand, and looked a wreck, as he tried to stay positive for him. Moving to the opposite side of the table, you took Jack’s other, and kissed it gently, then giving it a squeeze.  
“Y/N.” He whimpered, giving you a squeeze back and a marginal smile.  
Mark gave you a wink. “He’s doing great! Aren’t ya Jack?”  
Jack nodded, his breath unsteady.  
Castiel walked into the room and surveyed the situation. Approaching Sam, he looked at the amount of grace that had been extracted by the syringe, still deep in Jack’s neck, and the condition the now human nephilim was in.  
“It’s still not enough.” he announced.  
“Are you kidding?” Mark said with frustration.  
“This will all be for not, if we don’t have enough. We have to keep going.” Castiel answered.  
“It’s ok. It’s ok. Do it.” Jack panted.  
The next 20 minutes were brutal. Every scream, every tear that fell from his eyes, tore through you and the rest in the room. Sam had stopped twice, unsure if he could go on, but Jack continued to encourage him, begging him to continue.  
Finally, Castiel nodded at Sam, signalling him he could stop.  
Slowly, Sam retracted the syringe from Jack’s neck, moving out of the way to allow Castiel to heal him. Within seconds, Jack sat up, and hugged Mark.

Sam took the syringe to Rowena, who nodded approvingly at the amount, and she began to collect the rest of the materials needed. Grabbing another, smaller syringe and a few other medical supplies, Sam approached Jensen, sitting quietly at a table in the library, with a glass of whisky, and an old book.  
“Hey.” he greeted him.  
“Hey back.” Jensen responded.  
“So we think we got enough angel grace to send you all back. Just need to get some of your blood, if you don’t mind.”  
Jensen rolled up his sleeve and laid his arm out for him.  
“So, are you and Jared still talking?”  
“What?"  
“When we were you, everyone kept saying they were so glad we were talking again.” Sam said as he wiped Jensen’s arm with an alcohol wipe.  
“Hmm.” Jensen said with a smile. “There was a time we didn’t. But, he’s family. I mean not like you and Dean are family, but as long as we have been together, the shit we have done...like Bobby said, family doesn’t end with blood. Ouch!”  
Sam, inserted the syringe, startling Jensen. “Sorry. Sometimes it hurts less if you are not expecting it.”  
“Well, that ain’t always true.”  
Sam smiled and laughed.  
“What?” Jensen inquired.  
“That’s something Dean would say, you just sounded so much like him.”  
“Well duh. Seems I have been playing the guy for 14 years.”  
Sam pressed a cotton ball over the wound, and lifted his arm up. “That’s it.” he sighed. When he noticed Misha walk by, and Jensen’s eyes follow. He couldn’t help but smile. “Does he know?”  
“Does who know.” Jensen asked.  
“Come on man. You may not be my brother, but you both have some very similar mannerisms.”  
Sam pointed in the direction of Misha.  
“He does now thanks to that hunter chick you have running around here. You know she is in love with the angel.”  
“Y/N?”  
Jensen nodded taking a sip of he whisky he had poured.  
“And?”  
“And...we will see. When it’s right, it’s right.” he said with a nod.

“It’s ready.” Rowena interrupted.

As you entered the library, Rowena’s spell began to form, splinters of light flashed around her as rhythmically chanted the spell. Across the way, Jensen, Misha, Jared and Mark entered together. It was time. You were actually going to miss them. You hugged each of them, as Sam and Jack bid their farewells also, and thanked Jensen again for his blood. Jack so wanted Mark to stay, or to go with him. They hugged, Mark placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
“Proud of you.” he exclaimed, giving him one more hug.

The rif opened, bright and strong under the magical direction of Rowena. Jensen stopped and turned, and approached Castiel. He leaned in and whispered in to his ear, before offering his hand to shake. Castiel shook it, and gave him a small wave, as the four men approached the rif and disappeared one by one, Jensen looked back at you one more time, and tilted his head toward the rif, inviting you to come along. You laughed and held up the sign for I love you.” he nodded and disappeared.

As the rif closed, the house seemed to be eerily quiet.  
“Well that was weird.” Bobby muttered.  
You laughed, breaking the odd tension that had formed, as realization set in on all that occurred .  
“Was it me? Or was Jared really…”  
“I just wanted to keep him. Rowena added. “He would have made a lovely...pet.” she said with a lustful grin.  
Everyone began to laugh, settling around the large table in the library.

Later that night, as everyone began to turn in, you found yourself with a tumbler full of scotch and your head propped up on Bobby’s shoulder in Dean’s man cave on the couch, after finally cleaning up the rest of the fire damage.  
“Still stinks in here.” you complained.  
“Hippy idjits.” he retorted.  
You laughed taking another gulp.

“Weird seeing their faces, and it not being them.” he pondered.  
“Tell me about it. How do you think I felt when I saw you. Still.”  
“Guess I never thought much about it til now. You’re right. I am sorry you lost him.”  
“I am too. But I got you out of it. And you are much better looking.”  
“Damn right.” he said as he held up his drink, “Salute.”  
Downing your last sips, you stood up and pulled the old man to his feet.  
“Where we going?” he wondered.  
“Nowhere. Dance with me. Bobby used to do it all the time.”  
“The hell he did.”  
Clicking on the radio, you turned it to an oldies station as “Stand by Me” began to play.  
“Come on!” you begged, grabbing his hand, and moving towards him. "See! You are a good dancer." you commented as you began to sing along to the music to Bobby's dismay.  
“Mind if I cut in?” A low rumbling voice sounded from the doorway.  
Bobby looked at you, his eyes inquiring.  
You nodded, squeezing his hand as he turned to walk away. Stopping in the doorway, his eyes met with Cas’. You knew he was still apprehensive when it came to angels, but to your surprise, he placed his hand upon Castiel's shoulder, whispered something, before giving him a good pat as he exited the room.

“Well that was something. Maybe he is getting used to you. What did he say?” you inquired.  
“He said I still know how to kill your kind.” he answered crossing the room to meet you.  
"Maybe not." you frowned.  
“I’ve never…” he started, holding up his hands in an attempt to dance with you. Placing his arm around your waist, and your hand in his, you began to rock to the music, laying your head against his chest.  
“You ok?” he asked, the rumble of his voice almost tickling your eardrum.  
You nodded against him, "Cas? What did Jensen say to you, before he left?.  
"Well, he said if I let you go, I was a fool." Releasing your hand from his, you laced both your arms around him, pulling him closer, listening to his vessels heartbeat as you continued to sway slowly to the music.  
“Castiel I'm…”  
“And I told him I couldn't let you go, because I loved you too." he declared.  
“What did you say?”  
“I love you Y/N. Now you say it to me. Finally.”  
“Castiel…”

“We know where Dean is.” Sam announced as he entered the room. “Wow. I am interrupting something...”  
“I love you. Castiel. With all of my heart, and I don't care who knows. I love him, Sam.”  
“I know. Jensen told me.”  
“Seriously?” you bellowed.  
“Are we going? ” Jack asked as he bounded in to the room. “What's going on here?”  
“Cas and Y/N are in love.” Sam said with a sweet smile.  
“Oh I know. Jensen told me. So did Mark. But I am pretty sure Jensen told him too.”  
“Who didn't he tell?” You screeched. “Ok. Let's focus. We need a plan. Sam, go pack the gear, and get as much information you can about this spell from Rowena, no room for mistakes. Maybe just take her with us. And Jack, I need you to gently, wake up Bobby. Pretty sure even this Bobby sleeps with a revolver under his pillow. Meet at the car in 20 minutes.”  
Both men nodded and headed out of the room.

“What do you want me to do?” Castiel asked.  
You closed the door and locked it before unbuttoning your shirt.  
"Y/N. We can't, we have to go."  
“We are. And we are going to save Dean. But we have exactly, 18 minutes left. And since I didn't get to be the first to tell you how much I loved you, let me at least be the first to show you.”

Lying in your angels arms, you couldn't help but think of them. You hoped the cast of their show knew how much Mark loved, and cared for them, you envisioned Jared in his loving wife's arms, safe, and happy as he told her a ridiculous tale of another world, and then secretly prayed Jensen and Misha...were feeling the exact same way you felt at this very moment. No regrets. Like Jensen said.


End file.
